The 39 Clues Wiki talk:Old 39 Clues Wiki Teams
Hey guys! Here's just a master page to throw around ideas. =) What I think we have so far is just to have a little contest between branches or teams or whatever we decide to do stuff around the wiki, in the form of missions. Missions are just a task that helps clean up a page, or add more information to something. Let me know what you guys think! Thanks! =) Mermaidgirl45 14:54, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Replying: New Ideas Yes, Mermaid, I think it is a good idea to just form teams. But, how do you like gather a team up? Plus, there should be a limit on how many members each team has. I think it is great if we can take the team names out in the book, but can we also add more teams? This site has a lot of new members coming in everytime. The CliqueMe profiles is a plus to me to work on first. What do you mean by the 39 clues contest? - See you around! Sweetrose098 18:07, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, teams it is! =) I think we should have a page with all the team names and people can just sign underneath which one they want to join. How many do you think will join each team? Enough for seven even teams? And, okay, CliqueMe profiles are good. =) :And, this is probably a separate idea, but have a 39 Clue Scavenger Hunt on the site. =) There are 39 clues you need to find that each belong to a different branch or something. =) Mermaidgirl45 19:02, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, a team page would be good so they will know what's going on. To be honest, I don't know how many people can join a team. Maybe you should check the statistics? The 39 Clues scavenger hunt sounds awesome! If you need any help for this project, feel free to ask me! ::-Sweetrose098 22:35, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :: :: ::Look, I think it will be good if we keep a specified amount of teams and then shuffle then into teams :: Getting Started Hey guys! I put up a bit of a description. I need help with the team names, though. =) I kinda want it to be catchy. Any ideas? =) Mermaidgirl45 16:50, July 16, 2010 (UTC) : I have them, what do you guys think? I'm not crazy about the Holt and the Cahill ones, but I want to get started on the templates. =) Mermaidgirl45 17:59, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Mermaid, they look great. Honestly. XD And I particularly like how you put one for Irina! YAY! (Sorry for the random outburst. Irina is my favorite character EVER.) ::Good luck on those templates (Even though you don't need it)! ::-- Agent WindFire - Talk 22:22, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Templates for the Teams! Hey, guys I'm working on the templates, but check out the ones I have so far! I still need: HugeHolts, AwesomeAlistairs, StealthySpaskies, WinningWizards, and the ShiningStarlings. =) I'm working on them though. Stealthy Spaskies Userbox! - For Approval from Mermaid This is my first userbox (YAY!) Forgive me if it's terrible. XD I didn't think I should use the Lucian crest on this one, since it's already on the Cunning Cobras', and it does look a little bland. (*shrugs*) Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 23:56, July 24, 2010 (UTC) : WindFire, that's genius!! I absolutely love it! =D I'll trim it a bit to fit with the others, but it looks absolutely perfect! Love the "You won't have a clue." Absolutely brilliant! =) [[User:Mermaidgirl45|'mermaid'girl45]] 14:27, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanketh thou. =) Would you like me to start on another? The Holts, maybe? Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 19:25, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : Absolutely, if you want to. =) I have to admit though, I'm not overly excited about the name, "Huge Holts." If you have any suggestions for a new name let me know, but you can definitely work on the template. I'm sorry I haven't been on pretty much at all. I have band camp this week, from 9-4 and it's hot and tiring. =) [[User:Mermaidgirl45|'mermaid'girl45]] 21:17, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Alistairs? Shouldn't the "Alistairs" group be an "Ohs" group, because the rest are last names? Erik10101 02:02, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, they should, but I had a hard time coming up with a team named "Oh." =) If you can figure out something to go with his last name, then I would be more than happy to switch the names. =) Thanks so much! [[User:Mermaidgirl45|'mermaid'girl45]] 13:14, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :The "Outstanding" Ohs? Erik10101 18:30, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Joining a team Hi! I'm just recently new, i just signed up in the wikia last month, so how can join a team? AdventureWriter28 06:11, November 16, 2010 (UTC)